


Adjusting, part 2

by Sitrus



Series: Yoi things [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diarrhea, Emetophilia, I usually don't post the stories with scat here but this is the longest thing I've written so ???, M/M, Scat, Sickfic, consider yourself warned, emeto, recently anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: Yuuri isn't feeling very good. It started with just a weird feeling but quickly escalated into one of the worst bugs he remembers ever having had.





	Adjusting, part 2

”Is something wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, frowning as he took in the expression of discomfort on Yuuri’s face. They had just arrived at the rink for that day’s on-ice practice and while Viktor admitted the warm up jog had been a little longer than usual he didn’t think it should have been too much.

“I… I’m okay”, Yuuri said, looking up with a forced smile on his face. “My stomach feels a little… off, but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Viktor wasn’t convinced and the worried crease between his eyebrows didn’t ease. Yuuri sounded doubtful himself but Viktor knew he might still believe his own words, or at least try to believe them. As the silence dragged on Yuuri’s expression turned to almost pleading; Viktor couldn’t bring himself to argue him.

Yuuri had been on the ice for just over thirty minutes when he suddenly changed what should have been a simple turn into a sudden stop. He was breathing heavily and his hands shook as he brought one up to rub his eyes and wipe it across his face. A few deep breaths and he kicked the ice and glided through it to the gate Viktor was standing by. He was pale and sweaty and trembling, and Viktor couldn’t stop a new, almost nauseating surge or worry from sparking inside him.

“I feel sick”, Yuuri whispered as he stepped off the ice and sat down on the bench. He bent over and buried his face in his hands, taking in a deep but shaky breath. “Can we… Can we just go back? I want to be at home. I feel so bad…”

Viktor was shocked by the vulnerability in Yuuri’s voice and by the uneven, airy quality of it that made him sound like he was trying not to cry. Viktor hadn’t seen Yuuri like this before, not due to anything physical at least, and that made the situation a lot more concerning. In a second he was kneeling in front of Yuuri, a hand pressed to his forehead. It felt cool despite the training but still clammy from sweat.

“We can go back. Of course we can.”

Yuuri didn’t respond to Viktor directly. Instead he tried to bend over further to untie his skates but bolted back up immediately. Whatever colour had remained on his face had disappeared as the position had made his nausea worse. Viktor undid the ties and loosened the laces for him, and pulled the skates off his feet. Yuuri muttered a quick thank you before standing up. He was gone before Viktor could say anything more and back before Viktor could decide what was the best thing to do. Yuuri had pulled his jacket over his training clothes and was carrying his bag and shoes in his hand.

“Let me help you with those”, Viktor suggested, gesturing at Yuuri’s shoes. Yuuri handed them to him and did his best to make Viktor’s job easier.

“Sorry”, Yuuri said when Viktor stood up again. 

“About what?” Viktor asked but didn’t wait for Yuuri to respond. “No need to apologise. Should I get us a taxi?”

Yuuri nodded. It would take them a little over five minutes to get to Viktor’s apartment from the rink on a car and while the idea of getting inside one of the taxi’s in the city did not make him feel any better he thought he could last that long. It was better than having to walk anyway. Maybe. Walking would take longer and be more straining but the air wouldn’t be stagnant, smelly and too warm. However, walking was also unsteady in a way Yuuri didn’t think he could take; even the bumps in the road were better than the jolts that came with each step.

Yuuri was right; he made it to Viktor’s apartment without hurling all over the taxi’s interior. It had been close, very close, but as they waited for the elevator to come down he was still in control of the situation.

“Are going to vomit? Any moment now?” Viktor asked, getting small but firm nods in response. Yuuri was shifting in place nervously and fiddling with his clothes, occasionally bring one hand up to rub his face or to press it forcefully against his mouth. He was clearly impatient, unwilling to wait any longer than he absolutely had to, and on the verge of vomiting. When Viktor finally opened the door to his apartment Yuuri ran inside, dropping his bag by the door, and disappeared into the toilet. Viktor heard him gag inside so soon he wasn’t sure Yuuri had made it all the way to the right receptacle.

Yuuri emerged after nearly ten minutes, looking exhausted but less nauseous. He wasn’t as pale and he didn’t have that look of being ready to vomit. He sat down on the sofa next to Viktor and sighed. 

“Feeling better?” Viktor asked.

“A little”, Yuuri said and swiped one hand over his face, breathing in deep. The nausea was already returning. He grabbed a pillow, which Viktor had got from their bedroom for the sick day nest that he had just built, and moved it next to Viktor’s leg. There were a few minutes of peace after Yuuri lay down but as soon as he started to relax the nausea spiked he was vomiting into a conveniently placed bucket.

“I’m germy and I smell like vomit”, Yuuri complained when he lay back down. “It’s disgusting. Why do you let me be so close?”

“It is not disgusting, my dearest Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor’s face. His eyes were bleary and red from the vomiting, and it seemed to take him almost a minute of squinting to realise he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He didn’t say anything before turning back and nuzzling Viktor’s leg.

“I’ll try to sleep”, he said, but the words slurred together in a way that made it obvious he was already falling asleep.

Yuuri slept relatively peacefully for half an hour. His stomach kept making sounds that grew louder with time, and he started to slightly shiver sometime after he passed out but otherwise he slept undisturbed. Viktor had just realised Yuuri felt a little too warm when he suddenly woke up and hurriedly got off the sofa.

“Where are you going, Yuuri? You have the bucket right here”, Viktor said.

“It’s… not that”, Yuuri said. He walked to the toilet with small, quick steps, one hand pressed against his lower abdomen. 

If Viktor couldn’t hear most of what happened in the bathroom he would have been worried when Yuuri stayed a little over 20 minutes in there. Not that he didn’t worry at all now but at least he knew what was going on. At first Viktor had thought Yuuri had just needed to pee but it quickly became clear that wasn’t the case. The steady stream turned into a series of spluttering farts then back into something more stream-like. After the initial rush of waste there were pauses between the splashed of liquid and the wet farts. Not long after that Viktor heard Yuuri flush the toilet but he didn’t return to the living room. There was a gag, then another, followed by something hitting the water. The heaving continued for a while, ending only when Yuuri had to sit back down to keep the liquified shit from exploding somewhere less convenient.

“Do you feel any better?” Viktor asked when Yuuri finally returned. Yuuri thought about his answer in silence for a while, getting back to his earlier position on the sofa.

“I feel… a little emptier. I guess.”

Viktor frowned, placing his hand on Yuuri’s head and petting his hair in a way he hoped was comforting.

“I think you are running a fever”, Viktor said. He moved his hand to Yuuri’s forehead more to make a point than to check to make sure he’s observation was correct. It wasn’t bad but Yuuri did feel warm everywhere where their bodies touched.

Yuuri shrugged.

“Maybe. I don’t think I care.”

“Does your stomach feel that bad?”

Yuuri hummed in agreement, not wanting to speak. He didn’t feel like he would vomit if he did but he was sure he would be expelling stomach contents from one end or the other sooner rather than later, and he didn’t want to do anything to provoke that. The twisting of his stomach and the small sounds coming from it were enough of a discomfort.

Viktor moved his hand on Yuuri’s stomach when an especially loud grumble made Yuuri curl up. He caressed Yuuri’s stomach gently and carefully, rubbing small circles against the sickly sounds and the small moves he could occasionally feel. Yuuri relaxed a little which Viktor took as a good sign.

“I’m so sorry you are feeling so bad, my precious darling”, Viktor said. Yuuri might have reacted to the (in his opinion) overly affectionate use of pet names under normal circumstances but now he only shifted to a better position on Viktor’s lap.

“It’s not your fault”, he said.

Viktor knew this was true and he didn’t blame himself either. He hadn’t meant the words to imply that but now that Yuuri mentioned it he did feel oddly responsible. He himself often got sick after returning home from long trips abroad and Yuuri hadn’t been living with him for a long time. He definitely wasn’t used to St. Petersburg in anyway yet. Or he might have caught some bug Viktor hadn’t realised was going around; either way Viktor did feel like he should have been more careful with Yuuri, that he should have been a better couch (and a boyfriend) to him. None of that was something Yuuri needed to worry about though.

“I know… I just don’t want you to suffer.”

Yuuri let out a sound of approval. The twisting and turning of his stomach was slowly getting worse together with the nausea and it had only been a few minutes since he came back from the toilet. He felt like he would need to go again soon even though he had been sure he was already empty. This sucked. He was also swallowing against the urge to gag, which wasn’t good considering the other problem. As much as he wanted to stay lying down and to sleep it all off he had no choice but to get up and wander back in to the toilet.

“This might take a while”, Yuuri muttered as he stood up. He grabbed the bucket and dragged himself back into the toilet, sitting down just in time for a stomach cramp to send half-digested food flying out of both ends. He positioned himself on the seat as comfortably as he could, determined to rid himself of anything that might remain inside his digestive system.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh  
> Something a little different..?  
> I haven't written anything this long in a while, lol


End file.
